


Back In Time

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: Akashi has completely changed. And Kuroko knew that he should've ended their relationship since a long, long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated for kuroko bae's birthday! ♥ happy birthday day, my lil baby~ enjoy your day with your akashi-kun! o/

He should've realized from the very beginning that he shouldn't have expected anything to happen as he wanted; that everything would go according to what he already imagined in his head earlier that day, that someone would eventually come back to his old self he once loved very much, that they could finally go back to how they were before, because he only met with a disappointment. _Again._

Kuroko knew he shouldn't have waited for something he himself wasn't sure that that'd happen, _or_ even hoped for the thing he realized would never go back to how it used to be. But instead of reprimanding himself not to bother about that person anymore, although his mind had begged him to stop being so shameless and repeatedly asked him to forget about him, Kuroko found himself sitting calmly inside an expensive car on a cold Saturday night instead. Alone. For the nth time he could remember.

Kuroko almost constantly reminded himself that this would be the end of them; he already made up his mind after a whole month of thinking, and he knew that they weren't gonna work even though they tried to make _them_ work, or at least _he_ tried so hard to keep them from separating ways. Even so, he had come to the point where he finally had reached his limits and decided that this would be the last time they would face each other; they would talk to each other. And so, Kuroko invited him out to dinner. For the last time before he changed his mind; before he wanted to crawl back to his side shamelessly, and didn't want to let go of him even when it hurt him the most.

But, in the end, when he had regained back the courage to face the new him again, Akashi didn't come. He only sent his chauffeur to pick Kuroko up but he didn't even show up. And Kuroko was left alone again, and again.

Akashi was really busy and couldn't make it on time as usual, even when Kuroko was about to end all of this. It had been like that ever since God-knows-when. Just like when he celebrated his 23rd birthday, when he graduated from his university, when he got his first job as a kindergarten teacher, when his family held his grandmother's funeral, when they should've been celebrating their 2nd anniversary, Akashi was never once there for him when he needed him the most.

Kuroko let out a long, deep sigh as he stared out the window. The sky was dark, and cloudy. It was safe to say that the droplets of rain would be echoing throughout the empty streets near Akashi's company in any time soon. And he let his emotions leak out as he brought himself to look back to the wonderful memories they had shared together before Akashi completely changed; when he was still the normal boy Akashi Seijuurou who wasn't so crazy about winning and stuff. That, indeed, was the happiest time in his entire life and he would do everything, _anything,_ to rewind back the time to where the old Akashi existed.

They first met when they were still in high school. A lonely boy Kuroko Tetsuya was captivated by the endless charms of the basketball team captain, Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko remembered he was enamored by the way Akashi's beautiful red eyes twinkling when he was running around the basketball court as he commanded his fellow teammates about what they were supposed to do. He remembered clearly in the back of his mind how Akashi's eyes burned with passion when he threw the ball into the hoop elegantly that Kuroko thought Akashi was flowing out honey from his eyes because his eyes were seriously beautiful. He remembered, at that time, his world had changed to the better and he had felt something he never knew before. He remembered, from the way his heart beat faster when Akashi coincidentally walked past him or simply when the thought of him crossed his mind out of the blue, that he was undoubtedly, absolutely, _clearly_ in love with the redhead.

Akashi was his first love although the redhead barely knew his existence, and he thought that his feelings would remain as an unrequited love; Akashi would never, ever, accept his feelings after all.

And yet, much to his surprise, Akashi _did_ return his feelings.

It took almost a year or so for Akashi to finally notice him.

It was another normal day for Kuroko when he saw Akashi walking straight towards him who was sitting at one of the chairs in the school library while reading a light novel as he always did to spend his recess time. His heart started to race and he wished that Akashi wouldn't hear the loud thumping inside his chest or else he would've known about his hidden feelings and that'd embarrass the hell out of him. He just hoped that Akashi wasn't aware of the way his usually blank face was dusted with a faint blush that could barely be seen when Akashi took a seat next to him, and in fact, Akashi, just like other people, didn't realize that Kuroko was there in the first place and he felt a bit relieved because of that. At least he could steal secret glances to the oblivious redhead without being found out, even though the smallest part of him wished that Akashi would at least notice him.

 _He's so handsome up close_ , was the thought that was running through Kuroko's head at that time. He couldn't even tear his eyes away from Akashi; his novel was lying forgotten on the table. _No wonder he has girls or even boys on their knees just to make him theirs,_ he stared at Akashi intently as he propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, all he focused on was the reading redhead.

Minutes had passed and Kuroko was still observing Akashi in silence. He watched as the redhead changed his facial expressions every once in a while. He watched as Akashi's red brows furrowed slightly when he, according to Kuroko's observation, reached a good part on the book he was reading. He watched as a small smile was formed on Akashi's face that'd made his heart soar a little. He watched as Akashi's face turned serious when he got too engrossed in his book. He'd seen the Akashi he'd never known before and he couldn't help but smile.

 _Come to think of it_ , Kuroko mused, _Akashi-kun is kind of... cute?_

He chuckled lightly at his own thought as he closed his eyes, covering half of his face using his hands. Little did he know, his light chuckle could be heard by a certain redhead who sat next to him and it made the redhead look at his direction in a split second. So, when Kuroko opened his eyes and looked back to Akashi again, he found the latter was looking at him in such a way that could make anyone melt like an ice cream.

And it was the first time they locked their gazes on one another. The redhead was surprised, shocked even, when he found out that Kuroko had been sitting beside him for about an hour yet he couldn't even sense his presence. And when Akashi learned about his lack of presence, Kuroko couldn't be any happier because that day, for the first time since he had taken a notice on him, Akashi laughed. _Laughed._

They gradually became closer and closer ever since then because they seemed to have found someone with the same hobbies, favorites, opinions. Akashi was the only person who could spot him easily even when he was hiding at the back of the library, or in the hidden place anyone would never go to in the school. Akashi had said that he was given a special radar that could only be used to find Kuroko wherever he was, so Kuroko couldn't escape from him. And of course, those magical words had made Kuroko fall deeper in love with Akashi. 

_"What is this, Akashi-kun?" he confusedly raised a brow as he scanned a bouquet of roses Akashi had given to him. It was when they had a sleepover in Kuroko's house that Akashi asked him to close his eyes before he gave him a bouquet of roses at 12.01 a.m. He was still sleepy because Akashi had woken him up in the middle of the night but he forced himself to rub off the sleepiness and asked, "And where did you even manage to hide this?"_

_Akashi was all smiling as he ruffled Kuroko's bed hair affectionately. "Happy 17th birthday, Kuroko. That, of course, is my birthday present for you." he let out a pleasant chuckle at Kuroko's startled expression. "And yes, it's already past midnight. So, it's basically your birthday."_

_Kuroko finally regained back his composure and smiled softly. "Thank you very much, Akashi-kun. I really appreciate your kindness, although this is not necessary." He eyed the bouquet for three seconds before looking up to Akashi, "But why roses?"_

_"Because it reminds me of you."_

_"Huh?" Kuroko stared at Akashi blankly. Did Akashi just praise him or tease him?_

_As if to answer Kuroko's confusion, Akashi continued as he looked at him warmly; a small smile never left his face, "It's so beautiful, really really beautiful. But it's often being avoided because of its thorns; because people are afraid of getting hurt. And so, it tries not to get close to anyone and hides from everyone."_

_Kuroko was taken aback. The redhead surely knew how to move his heart and touch it with his words. Then, he gave him the sincerest smile he's ever given to someone and asked softly, "Then, are you not afraid of its thorns, like everybody else?"_

_"Not at all." Akashi grinned, "I really like it and I don't mind getting hurt. Because the rose I've found is the most beautiful rose I've ever seen. So, I have to claim it before someone steals it from me, right?"_

They shared a good laugh back then and started to deepening their relationship, and in their second year of college, they were finally together.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of their growing relationship. That was the most memorable time in his life and was something that wouldn't be able to get replaced by other things.

He was pretty sure that since Akashi had come into his ordinary life, his dull-colored world slowly turned into a world full of colors. He learned something he had never known exist before from Akashi; he learned how to open up with someone else (something he'd never done before), he learned how to be strong to face the harsh reality, he learned how to love someone with all of his heart, he learned how to completely trust someone, he learned how to lean onto another person, and so on. Akashi was the first one to welcome him with a warm smile, and he was the person he cherished the most in his life, and his days wouldn't be better without Akashi's presence.

Although, never did once he think that Akashi would change to a completely different person.

_"So, you can't come today? Again?"_

_He was trying his hardest not to break into tears; to hide the crack in his voice because his tears threatened to fall, so he bit his lower lip tightly; he didn't even care that it was going to bleed. He just stood still, staring at the man that was sitting on his chair lazily while typing something away on his laptop._

_"Yes, Tetsuya, I have so many things to do today." Akashi managed to say, not even looking at Kuroko's direction and Kuroko's heart sunk at that. That, and the way Akashi called his name. The redhead had never called him by his first name, even when they had started dating. But he started calling him by his first name ever since he changed, and Kuroko wouldn't get used to that because when Akashi called him by his first name, he seemed even more distant that he already was._

_Kuroko bit back the urge to yell out his frustration. "But, Akashi-kun, are you_ that _busy that you couldn't even be there for me when I needed you?"_

_"I told you I'm really busy, Tetsuya." The same excuse coming out from Akashi's lips, again and again. He didn't even bother to spare a glance at Kuroko. "You should know that my life is not all about you."_

_Kuroko could feel the atmosphere around them become heavier when Akashi raised his voice. And it didn't help when he raised his own voice, too. "No. I should be the one telling you that: it's not all about yourself, Akashi-kun!"_

_"What is it that you want, Tetsuya?!" Akashi snapped and finally looked up at him. He glared at Kuroko, "I've given you everything! Money, gifts, anything! Are they not enough for you?!"_

_"I JUST WANT THE OLD AKASHI-KUN!"_

_That's it. Kuroko had reached his limits and shouted out all the frustration he felt. He didn't care about how Akashi would react to his outburst. He just wanted to tell him about what he actually felt all this time._

_Akashi fell silent as he sternly stared at Kuroko with a pair of eyes that used to be a pair of beautiful red eyes Kuroko fell in love with, but they had changed into bloody red and gold and had lost the gleam on them, as if the old Akashi had brought them with him and Kuroko couldn't see them ever again._

_"I don't need your money, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko wasn't one to cry easily, but why were his tears falling down his cheeks? "...I just want the Akashi-kun I always knew..." he whispered with a lump on his throat._

And tonight, inside Akashi's car, they should've met to eat dinner together as Kuroko had asked to him. Their last dinner together. But what did Akashi give him? Emptiness. Disappointment. Another promise he didn't get to fulfill because he was too 'busy.' And he had to eat dinner alone again, without Akashi.

Kuroko glanced to the side as he picked up a bouquet of roses that had been there ever since he hopped on to the car. He didn't have to ask about who'd put it there, because he already knew the answer; it was so obvious.

He heaved a heavy sigh. He was tired of all of this. He was tired of pretending to be another person in front of Akashi. He wanted to go back to his old life. To go back to the old Akashi's arms. Would God give him back the old Akashi if he tried a bit harder?

Kuroko hugged his bouquet of flowers tightly as tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Could he hope for even much longer?

  
**_fin._ **

 

 


End file.
